


i don't hold my tongue and i don't back down

by Miralana



Series: leftovers [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: In which Loqi runs for his life, only to discover that it's not his life that Cor wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> while there is no rape in this one, everyone who has read part i knows exactly where this is going, so you have been warned.

Loqi isn’t a runner. He’s not agile or athletic, which is why even though he manages to stay thin, he has so far not managed to lose the baby fat on his cheeks. It’s also why he doesn’t manage to run too far, before his lungs burn and his side aches.

He stops, leans against an old tree, his hands shaking and breathing hard. His pants are wet with slick and his whole body aches for an alpha. Not an alpha. The alpha Loqi had just been shamelessly trying to tempt into telling him where the rest of the Resistance is hiding. The thought alone of Cor Leonis makes him shudder and there’s a part inside of him that wants to lean against the tree and wait for him, present for him like he wants to.

It’s not a small part and the only reason why he ran from the base is pure survival instinct. If someone had done to Loqi what he had done to Cor the Immortal, Loqi would be ready to gut that someone.

He takes a deep breath, realises Cor is close and turns around. It’s getting dark and he has to decide between going towards civilisation or wilderness. He knows he can’t survive without his weapons outside. And he’s in heat, which means that between the animals. it’s easier to find him. Maybe he can hide among the people. Those backwards people out here aren’t supressing themselves anyway so nobody might notice him, if there are enough of them around.

He starts running again, diagonally closer to the street and the lights and curses his own body.

When Caligo had stopped him from going into his room and riding his heat out alone and presented him with a scent blocking mask, he hadn’t thought it would end like this. He had expected a bit of fun and maybe some satisfaction from seeing the mighty Cor out of his mind.

He makes it towards a few houses with dark windows, with an outpost across the street and sighs in relief. He has no idea where he is but there might be enough people there to hide him. Maybe he would be able to get away from the angry alpha after all.

It’s then that something pounces on him and leads to him falling forward into the dirt. A heavy weight settles onto his back and Loqi is suddenly enclosed in the rich dark scent of alpha in rut.

He struggles under Leonis, even as he spreads his legs at the insistent knee that’s nudging them open. A hand lands on the back of his neck and out of sheer fear Loqi manages to roll himself away from the alpha. He gets to his feet, but before he can take a step, he’s pressed face first against the wall of one of the houses. Cor is pressed against him, his hard one digging into Loqi’s ass and he lets out a moan. He hadn’t been joking when he said that he wanted the alpha. He is everything Loqi craves and at the same time he’s everything he fears – and maybe that is why he wants him so much.

“Let go of me.”

“How does it feel?” Cor asks, one of his hands fisted in Loqi’s hair. “To be powerless.”

It’s thrilling, it’s exciting. If he weren’t so afraid, Loqi would already be begging for it.

“Please,” he begs.

“Please what?” Cor asks. “Please don’t fuck me like I just begged you to do it in that cell?”

Loqi’s breathe catches. Is that what Cor means to do? Is he not going to kill him and make him into one of those statistics, the one that Ravus always quotes at him when Loqi is behaving especially risky?

If he’s right and Cor really only means to fuck his brains out, Loqi is on board with that, so he clarifies. “Please do.”

Behind him Cor stills. His scent intensifies and Loqi’s finger tremble against the wooden wall.

When he speaks again, his lips brush Loqi’s ear. “Beg me.”

He doesn’t let Loqi go, so he can’t turn around, can’t get on his knees and show Cor how much he wants it now that he’s apparently not going to die.

“Please. Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week. I want you to knot my mouth and I want you-“

His back collides with the wall violently and Loqi finds himself being pulled up on his toes to meet Cor’s lips. Cor’s tongue slips inside his mouth and Loqi moans, wrapping one of his arms around Cor’s neck. The other one unbuttons his pants again and Cor moans into his mouth when Loqi wraps his fingers around his cock. It’s still rock hard, leaking precome at the tip and Loqi breaks the kiss.

“Please,” he begs because he assumes that Cor wants to hear him beg for his cock like the good little omega slut he is. (Ravus would get an aneurysm if he saw him right now, but then Ravus believes in showing some self-respect and not letting every alpha in a ten kilometre radius fuck him.)

A car passes by on the street and it makes them both realise that they’re out in the open.

Cor puts a hand on his neck and pulls him with him towards the door of the house. There’s a key somewhere that Loqi doesn’t realise and Cor’s hands shake when he’s trying to open it, his eyes darting back to Loqi every few seconds as if to make sure he’s still there.

When the door finally opens, Loqi is pushed inside and the door gets shut and locked behind them. Cor turns on the light and Loqi neither knows nor cares who this house belongs to. He’s on Cor in an instant, the alpha grabbing a handful of his ass easily.

“Please let me suck your cock,” he begs again. He needs to have something inside of him now. He remembers how he was already gagging for it when he had the mask on.

But Cor, Cor whose eyes are nothing more than pupil and who is as deep in rut as Loqi is in heat shakes his head.

“No. Undress.”

Loqi swallows and looks at the hard cock in front of him. He just needs a little taste, just a bit of it.

His face gets turned upwards. “I said, undress.”

Loqi shudders and tears of his dark shirt. He bends down to tear of his boots and hooks his thumbs in his trousers and underwear at the same time. Both stick to his skin when he peels them down. When he straightens himself, Cor has thrown his jacket away and looks at him. He comes closer again, touches his neck, flicks his nipples and cards his fingers through the dark hair leading to Loqi’s cock before pulling his cheeks apart and thrusting three fingers right in.

They go easily, since he’s fucked himself on them earlier and because he’s so wet he’s dripping down his thighs.

All thought of sucking Cor’s dick disappear from his mind and he’s only left with the hollow ache of not being filled enough.

He reaches for Cor and wraps his hands around his cock again. “Please.”

Cor hums in approval. He forces his fingers between Loqi’s lips making him taste his own slick and Loqi moans around the digits.

“Get on the bed.” He pushes Loqi backwards. Loqi’s knees hit the bed and he falls on it, watching Cor as he undresses himself. He’s all lean muscles, sun tanned skin and scars all over his body. His cock stands proud from the nest of dark curls at the base of it, his balls tight under it.

Loqi positions himself on his hands and knees, even though he would love nothing more than to touch every inch of Cor’s skin right now.

Cor gets on the bed behind him and Loqi expects some kind of warning, or more foreplay like he’s used to from the other alphas he’s taken, but Cor just pushes in with one smooth thrust and Loqi takes it, he takes it all and he screams until he can’t anymore. When Cor’s balls are pressed against his thighs, there’s a hand in his hair and his head is being turned around. Cor is looking at him with his eyebrows raised and how he can have this much self-control Loqi doesn’t know. But he nods, because he needs this like air.

When Cor pulls out the first time Loqi shakes. Cor sets a punishing rhythm, hitting his prostate every odd-thrust and Loqi tries to keep him in, tightened around him as much as he can. But Loqi can’t look away from Cor’s face because Cor’s hand is still in his hair. The alpha keeps looking at him, a feral expression on his face. The more Loqi loses it, the more he screams and the more his limbs shake from the full force of finally being filled, of being stretched maybe just a bit too far, the more Cor looks like he wants to devour him.

Loqi wants to push back against Cor, but with the hand in his hair and the hand on his hip Cor is keeping him trapped, not being able to move.

Loqi loves it.

He loves the unabashed authority in Cor’s movements and touches, how he expects Loqi to follow his commands and how he still gives him exactly what he needs. (Ravus would definitely get an aneurysm because Ravus believes in equal rights and not being treated like property. Loqi disagrees because he loves nothing more than alphas making him do things he craves.)

Cor’s cock catches on his rim and he knows that Cor must be so close that his knot is swelling rapidly with every thrust. There’s no barrier between them and Loqi hasn’t taken contraception in weeks, out of pure laziness.

They lock eyes, when Cor presses in one last time, his knot expanding inside Loqi, filling him and giving him exactly what he wants. He’s still shooting off inside of Loqi, when Loqi’s one orgasm is ripped from him and he comes against the bed sheets.

Loqi’s knees shake and tries to hold himself up. Cor moves his hand down from his hip to his leg and pats them. Loqi expects them to settle down on the bed, spooning or with Cor’s weight comfortably on his own, but Cor pulls him back, still locked inside him. They settle with Cor’s back against the wall and Loqi in his lap, his legs splayed wide over Cor’s thighs.

With the comfortable weight of a knot inside of him Loqi sighs and lets his head fall back against Cor’s chest. He’s high off the orgasm and the heat and the alpha pheromones in the air, but for the first time today the ache in him has been sated.

He keeps tightening around Cor just to get a feeling for how far he’s stretched and at some point Cor slaps the underside of his thighs.

“Stop it.”

“Hn-hn,” Loqi shakes his head and closes his eyes. He starts rocking slowly and Cor keeps him down with his hands.

“Wait for my knot to go down. I’ll fuck you afterwards.”

“Yeah?” Loqi asks, when Cor starts massaging small circles into his hipbone. “How long?”

“Until you won’t remember any other alpha you had before.” It’s such a primal thing to say, that Loqi has to smirk.

“That’s a lot of alphas.”

He gets slapped against his side, hard enough to make him jump.

“Maybe you should shut your mouth.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so jealous.” Of course Cor can’t help it. He’s in rut, and he’s balls deep inside an omega who’s talking about other alphas. If they weren’t already knotted together, Loqi would find himself fucked six ways to Sunday by now.

“They all tried so hard,” he starts. “Sometimes alone, sometimes together.” But none of them have made his instincts go as mad as Cor. Not that he’s going to tell him that.

Cor however, doesn’t seem to be interested and just pushes three fingers into Loqi’s mouth to shut him up. It works surprisingly well.

 

When the knot goes down Cor pushes Loqi on his back and lines himself up. He bends Loqi nearly in half with the force of his thrusts and Loqi gouges his nails down Cor’s arms. He screams himself hoarse when Cor touches his cock and he comes embarrassing fast. Of course it makes him much more aware of things than Cor at this moment, so he begs him not to knot him, he begs him to pull out before it happens.

He knows Cor doesn’t like the idea, the primal urge to fill the omega in front of him with seed stronger than anything else.

But he goes cross eyes, when Loqi pushes him back, bends down and finally swallows his cock down. He lets Cor knot his mouth and it hurts and he can’t breathe, but Loqi feels blissed out and Cor doesn’t speak for a solid five minutes, before he’s even able to look at Loqi again or utter any coherent sentences.

Afterwards Cor turns Loqi around and fucks him with his tongue. He can’t get any wetter, slick and come already pooling out of him, but Cor seems to like the mess he made. Loqi begs him again and again, but Cor just keeps going. It’s only when Cor turns around for a second, that Loqi pounces on him, lines his hole up with Cor’s cock and sinks down on him.

And that’s how those filthy crowns guard people find them, with Loqi bouncing up and down Cor’s cock and Cor’s hands on his ass and on his tits. They’re both covered in hours and hours of come and sweat dried into their skin and when the door opens, and a gun gets pointed at him he can’t find it in himself to stop moving. He bares his teeth at the alpha and Cor actually growls.

“Marshal we… oh dear,” an alpha woman enters the room and Cor turns his head.

“Out, everyone!” It comes out with such a commanding voice, that Loqi whines deep in his throat and starts moving faster.

They leave the room in a hurry, but not before yelling. “Tell us when you’re ready.”

“We need to-“ Cor says, but Loqi puts a hand on his mouth.

“No.” He needs this. He needs to be knotted again, before their paths separate again. He bounces up and down, tightening as much as he can and Cor swears underneath him, grabs his hips again to hold on for the ride. Their orgasms come faster than before and even though Cor tries to pull him off, Loqi slams down on him, locking them together for the next half an hour. He’s so caught up in his own orgasm, that afterwards he can only snicker at the pissed off look on Cor’s face.

“We need to get out of here. I do not have time for this.”

“Maybe if you don’t one of them has.” Cor slaps him again, this time on his ass and Loqi moans.

They stay silent for the duration of the knotting-period and only when it has gone down enough and Loqi pulls himself off, do they talk again. They’re both disgusting, but putting their drenches clothing on again is better than nothing.

“So, it was nice and all, but I’ll have to go back to the base.” Loqi says and winks at Cor, trying to appear aloof. The heat is still burning inside of him and there are several alpha’s around him, enemy alphas. He’s not scared, but he knows that he’s running on borrowed time.

“Your base has been overtaken. Just like every other one in the region.”

Loqi’s smirk falls off his face. He knows that they were one of the last ones, but there is no reason to be like that. Especially because his heat isn’t over yet, and neither is Cor’s rut.

“Well then I’ll find my people somehow.”

He makes for the door, not wanting to delay this any longer. But as soon as he’s opening the door a gun gets pulled at him.

The alpha woman shares a look with Cor behind him and then looks at Loqi.

“You’ll have to come with us.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m arresting you for your involvement in the occupation of Lucis through the Empire of Niflheim, attempted murder of King Noctis Lucis Caelum and the torture of Lucian citizen.”

The alpha who had his gun at Loqi’s head stops forward to cuff him. Loqi tries to back down, but it’s Cor who pulls his hands together and holds him still while they cuff him. They drag him out of the house and Loqi is kicking and screaming at them. He turns around to look at Cor, who doesn’t seem fazed at all.

“Next time you can just go fuck yourself!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
